I wonder if he knows he is all I think about at night
by MissAnything
Summary: *One-shot* Los primeros amores no se olvidan fácilmente. Algunos incluso, ni siquiera son capaces de superarlo.


" **I WONDER IF HE KNOWS HE´S ALL I THINK ABOUT AT NIGHT**

 _Los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling y el título de este fanfic corresponde a la letra de la canción "Teardrops on my Guitar" de Taylor Swift_ _  
_

Verle feliz la estaba matando. No es que no le gustase su sonrisa o la manera en la que caminaba con esa seguridad de alguien que se siente protegido. No. Había memorizado tanto la sonrisa del chico que podría dibujarla sobre cualquier superficie. Podía numerar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que le había hecho reír. Y ahí estaba, en la esquina de la calle, abrazándola a ella y riendo como un adolescente.

Ella. Tenía la piel como la porcelana, lisa y perfecta con el tono rosado justo en los pómulos. Los labios en forma de corazón y pintados en un tono rosa pálido formaban una sonrisa perfecta. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde muy oscuro, con unos reflejos pardos bordeando el iris, y su pelo castaño caía en cascada formando unas ondas suaves.

¿Cómo era posible que las dos hubiesen estado saliendo con el mismo chico? Pansy miró su reflejo en el escaparate más cercano. Un rostro adusto le devolvió la mirada. Su pelo negro era lacio, sin ningún tipo de gracia especial, su nariz chata estropeaba su rostro haciendo ver sus ojos azabaches más juntos. Sus labios finos, siempre retocados con un carmín muy oscuro se retorcían en una mueca de desagrado. Pansy era la de la risa histérica, la que llamaba la atención, la de las minifaldas y el maquillaje, la reina del drama. Astoria, en cambio, apenas podría decirse que fuera Slytherin. Pasaba mucho tiempo con gente de otras clases, nunca levantaba la voz, nunca se vestía provocativamente, ni hablaba en público. Era una chica… del montón. Y aún así, Draco la eligió.

Recordó la última conversación que había mantenido con él tras la guerra, cuando evitaban mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro por temor a ver reflejado en ellos la duda que tanto les atormentaba:

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Estáis acabados, Draco. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte lejos de aquí.

-¿Pretendes que me marche del país? ¿Crees que servirá de algo? Tenemos que ir a juicio.

-¿Por qué? Van a machacaros aún más.

-Porque es la ley, Pansy- él parecía exasperado. Últimamente parecía que cada cosa que ella decía le exasperaba.

-Tú… hiciste lo que hiciste por tu familia. Desvincúlate de ellos. Diles que te obligaron, que… - _"diles cualquier cosa_ -pensaba ella- _diles que fue un error, huye_ ".

-Son mi familia- fue su rotunda respuesta.

\- Mi madre me ha dicho que no debería seguir contigo… y yo… no sé qué hacer. Últimamente es como si no nos conociésemos.- " _como si fuésemos extraños_ "- eso último lo pensó pues no se atrevía a decírselo a la cara. No quería mirarle a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar de mirarlos. Quería que él le dijese que podrían superarlo, quería que por una vez fuese él quien llorase en su hombro y no al revés. Pero sabía que el chico jamás haría eso.

-Tal vez ya no nos reconocemos a nosotros mismos- añadió Draco en voz baja.

Y Pansy temió el "se acabó". Lo temió tanto que se apareció en su casa sin mediar palabra. Y lloró, como la primera vez que discutieron por una tontería, como cuando creyó que Draco moriría en la guerra. Lloró por ese "nosotros" que nunca más diría, y porque supo que jamás amaría a alguien tanto como amó a ese narcisista, pedante y egoísta.

Volvió a sentirse vulnerable como una niña pequeña, y se odió a si misma por ello. Se odio tanto que se maldijo mentalmente en incontables ocasiones. Después le odió a él por enamorarse de aquella chica dos años después, porque ella aún seguía llorándole a él. Pero sobre todo la odió a ella, a Astoria, con su mirada de niña buena, sus buenos modales, su capacidad de diferenciar el bien del mal y su altruismo. La detestó porque era lo que Pansy intentaba ser constantemente, pero siempre pensó que a Draco no le gustaba eso… Hasta ahora.

Ella decidió dejar de luchar antes de que él lo hiciera. Ella le dejó a él. Ahora, él se refugia en los brazos de otra que jamás le dejará marchar.

Sí, verle feliz la estaba matando, por el hecho de que por primera vez, él no era feliz junto a ella.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el fic. Siempre he pensado que la historia de Draco y Pansy es casi inexistente en los libros y que se merecían un final para su relación.**

 **Al fin y al cabo, Pansy fue el primer amor de Draco, y de sobra se sabe que los primeros amores nunca se olvidan.**

 **Se aceptan gustosamente reviews.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Dancing in the Refrigerator Light_


End file.
